custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Jaller
"The Chronicles of Jaller" ''is a fanmade show by Harlan Haskins and Stephen Simmons. Intro to the Chronicles Mistakes in the Series *Jaller is reffered to as a "robot", but BIONICLEs are actualy organic *Nuparu is called Hahli A Summary of the Show Jaller is a lovable, but stupid '''robot'. He thinks Hahli (actually Nuparu) is his friend, but Hahli disagrees, and he also edited what Jaller said about the first day they met. Hahli said, "You know, if I recall correctly, I think I hit you on the head. Hard. And you went--(clears throat)--Owwww!" Jaller insisted they were good friends, but Hahli said he didn't even want to be friends with him, and if he was around him he was just babysitting him so he did not selfdestruct himself. Jaller has a 'friend' who isn't actualy his friend, but Jaller thinks so, a brother named Hewkii (who has a Russian acsent), a dad who is so stupid he has a disease that makes him repeat every last word he says after he finishes saying a sentence, and a cousin he did not know is his cousin named White Dude, an enemy named "Sugar", and evil cousin named Kyle (who is a Barraki), a futuristic uncle(Axonn), and a car named Un-Car. Jaller has hated that car because that car crashes into him on purpose. Its crash hurt Jaler a lot. Then the car yells, "Good as Newwww!!!" even though when Jaller has been crashed into, he is not good as new. Un-Car does the crashing to be naughty, and yells Good as New to be even naugtier. Jaller has TV Shows called "The Chronicles of Jaller" that he stars in. He also has two movies, and a couple of Christmas specials. It is a spouf of "Christmas Carol" with Hahli as Scrooge. Once he made an "Alien Away" medicine commercial that helps you be safe from aliens that want to turn humans and biomechanical beings into Jell-o™. Jaller you might say is a 'celebrity'. Popular Quotes *"I got hit by a bus, and fail."-Hewkii *"I will go to my sleigh that I will steal from some random parking lot!"-Toa Kringle *"I went to the gym today and got a bunch of abs!"-Jaller * "Turn your self to the dark side!"-Dark Vader *"Why should I?"-Jaller *"Because I will give you, a dorito!"-Dark Vader *"Ok, let's go...be dark!"-Jaller *"Hisssss!!!"-Kyle *"Good as Newwww!"-Un-Car *"I got hit by a Reindeer and fell."-Hewkii * "I got hit by a sleigh and fell."-Hewkii Characters *Jaller - An eccentric and quite stupid "robot" who is the main character. *Kyle (Ehlek) - Jaller's evil cousin who likes to try to kill jaller. Due to drugs Kyle has lost his voice and only talks by growling and hissing. *Hahli (Nuparu) - Jaller's babysitter who hates him more than anything. *Hewkii - Jaller's younger brother. He has something against busses for some reason. *Uncle Axonn (Axonn) - Axonn's uncle who also hates him alot. *Un-Car - a car that always runs over jaller. *And More!!! Episodes There are 26 episodes at the moment. 2 Christmas Specials 1 Thanksgiving Special Movies *Jaller 1: The Movie *Jaller 2: Randomania *Jaller 3: Quantum of Stupidity (Upcoming) Commercials and More *"No more Jaller" *"Randomania" (several) *"Alien Away" *Geico Rating There are very few inappropriate things. Some have brief bad-language and things that are not that great for kids to see, one of them is a 3-letter word on a book! Canon Info Jaller is a Ta-Matoran who lived in Ta-Metru, Metru-Nui. He later became a villager of Ta-Koro when the Toa Metru moved the Matoran and themselves to Mata Nui. The Toa Metru became Turaga, and Jaller became a Toa Inika, and then a Toa Mahri. Today, we may not know what he's doing (and I mean the canon jaller). I think he became a Toa Mystyria. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGAejVJYoUs&feature=channel Category:My Version of That Character